marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 2001
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Kevin Maguire | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The Devil You Know | Writer1_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler1_1 = Kevin Maguire | Inker1_1 = Wade Von Grawbadger | Colourist1_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Bobbie Chase | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** Lenny * * * President Hillary Clinton Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* Midtown ******** and ********* * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = New York City is rocked when what appears to be a meteor strikes in the middle of Central Park. However when the smoke clears it appears to be skull and helmet of Galactus. When the Fantastic Four arrive on the scene, Mister Fantastic is offered the assistance of the Avengers by Tony Stark, but Reed tells him that the Avengers aid is premature at this juncture and will get back to him if they need any help. Reed examines the severed head of Galactus and determines that its appearance here was deliberate. Spotting a crack in the helmet that is emitting a glow, Reed and Ben pry it open. They are shocked to find what appears to be Johnny's old girlfriend Nova inside. Johnny's current girlfriend -- Namorita -- hears this an instantly becomes concerned about any feelings Johnny may still have for Frankie Raye. Determining that she is in some sort of inert state, Reed suggests they take her back to the Baxter Building for further examination. The following morning as the Fantastic Four continue their examination of the Galactus Skull, a strangely garbed Hulk appears on the scene and attacks them. The Fantastic Four fight back against the Hulk who is confused that his opponents are not the U-Foes. The Hulk figures out that they have confused him for someone else when they keep on referring to him as Bruce Banner. The Hulk agrees to stand down against them but bounds off because the situation requires further investigation. As he departs the Fantastic Four try to make sense of this encounter as well. Later, back at the Baxter Building, Reed continues his examination of Nova. Johnny meanwhile tries to explain his past history with Frankie Raye to Namorita. As Namorita begins to vent her jealousy, Nova suddenly awakens. Not knowing where she is she flares out of control telling some unknown attacker that they will destroy her universe and that she must stop them. Reed and Ben try to subdue her but Nova does not calm down until Johnny approaches her. This confirms to Reed that the Nova before them is from another universe much like the Galactus skull they encountered. Needing more answers, Reed suggests that they make a trip to the moon and ask the Watcher what he knows. Before they take off, Johnny asks Namorita to look after Nova, who agrees to do so, albeit grudgingly. Soon the Fantastic Four land on the Blue Area of the Moon and enter the Watcher's Citadel. There they find a shocking thing: The Watcher is has been stricken with amnesia. Deciding to check out the Watcher's databases, he finds that all the data has been erased as well. Ben also points out that half of the medallion that the Watcher wears on his tunic has been broken off as well. Elsewhere, Franklin Richards and his sister Valeria are fleeing from some massive menace. Valeria falls behind and when the shadow of their pursuer passes over her she fades into nothingness. Franklin cannot see his tormentor except for he is wearing the broken half of the medallion taken from the Watcher. Back on Earth the Fantastic Four are contacted by the President of the United States who is looking for answers. Reed is surprised to discover that he president is apparently Hillary Clinton who is looking for an update. Reed tells her he has the situation under investigation and ends the call. Reed then determines that they are not in an alternate reality, but their world and others appear to be merging together. Namorita enters the room and tells Johnny and the others that Nova broke free and fled while they were gone. They rush out of the Baxter Building to try and find her and are attacked by a group calling themselves the Law Enfrocement Squad. Led by the Hulk they encountered earlier they have also tracked down Nova. A battle soon breaks out between both groups and while the Fantastic Four have their hands full with the L.E.S., Nova warns them that the melding of realities is a sign that Abraxas is coming. As Nova rages out of control, Johnny tries to talk sense into her. Meanwhile, Reed convinces Doctor Druid to read his mind and learn the truth about the situation. Realizing that Richards is telling the truth and that there is something strange going on. Druid then opens a portal for him and Reed to travel through to investigate the state of the universe. There they are greeted by Druid's teammate Captain Universe. He explains that the embodiment of the universe exists as a being known as Eternity and that each universe has its own Eternity, but something is causing each reality to merge together and crumble into chaos. When Reed wonders who is responsible, Abraxas makes himself known. Standing upon a pile of dead Galacti he Abraxas introduces himself before shunting the three heroes back to Earth. No sooner are they back do the members of the Law Enforcement Squad suddenly vanish. Suddenly flaming words appear in the sky warning that them that Abraxas is coming. Reed tells them that their enemy is a cosmic being of untold power that must be stopped in order to save the multiverse. Nova breaks down crying after hearing this, apologizing for leading this menace to their world. Johnny assures her that the Fantastic Four look out for their own and they will find a way to stop Abraxas. Meanwhile, in the Otherworld location known as Heaven, Franklin Richards awakens from his nightmare. Finding Valieria missing from the bedroom, Franklin rushes outside to find her sitting in the living room. He runs to her for comfort telling her about the bad dream he had. Franklin tells Valeria that he wants to go home, and his sister tells him that's exactly what they're going to do. | StoryTitle2 = Dragon Man for All Seasons | Writer2_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler2_1 = Leinil Francis Yu | Inker2_1 = Gerry Alanguilan | Colourist2_1 = Liquid! | Letterer2_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer2_2 = Saida Temofonte | Editor2_1 = Bobbie Chase | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis2 = The Thing decides that he is going to capture the android Dragon Man as a birthday gift for Franklin. Tracking the creature to a forest in Upstate New York, Ben transforms into his Thing form and tries to subdue the Dragon Man. After a brief battle, the Thing manages to subdue his quary. However seeing how sad the creature looks, the Thing begins to feel guilty as he can relate to the Dragon Man's plight. Ultimately, Ben decides to let Dragon Man go free. As he departs in the Fantasti-Car, Ben decides that he and his fellow "monsters" need to look out for each other. | Notes = Continuity Notes The Devil You Know * The head of Galactus and Nova come from Earth-1462 while the world of the Law Enforcement Squad has been designated Earth-22519 per . * Reed refers to Galactus as being "deceased" as at the time of this story Galactus was turned into a star at the end of . The Galactus of Earth-616 is later restored to life in . * Mention is made about Johnny's past relationship with the Nova of Earth-616 and how at the time of this story she was dead. Some facts: ** Johnny and Frankie dated between - and - . In issue #244 she agreed to become a herald of Galactus. ** Frankie served with Galactus for years until she was murdered by Morg in . ** Per the Sliding Timescale, Nova will be resurrected as seen in - , roughly two years (in Marvel time) after this story. * Namorita is jealous of Nova because she and Johnny had started dating back in . * The Hulk confuses the Fantastic Four with the U-Foes of his reality. In most realities the U-Foes gained their power from cosmic ray exposure just like the Fantastic Four. The Earth-616 version of the U-Foes gained their powers in . * Valeria von Doom is actually an adult version of Valeria Richards the stillborn second child of Reed and Sue. Valeria didn't survive the child birthing process as depicted in . This is revealed in . Franklin ultimately uses his powers to restore Valeria to her newborn state so Sue can give birth to her again in . * From the context of this story, Hillary Clinton is apparently the President of the United States in another dimension. The story narrative was written at the time when Hillary Clinton was First Lady to President Bill Clinton who was president from 1993–2001. Reed's surprise to see Hillary as President because he knows her as the First Lady should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 based on the fact that Hillary is no longer the First Lady and, as of 2016, is running to for Democratic nomination for the upcoming Presidential Election. * The Law Enforcement League is a parody of DC Comics Justice Society of America. * Namorita mentions that the Bucky and Namora of their reality are both dead. She also refers to Namora as her mother. Some clarifications: ** On Earth-616, Bucky was seemingly killed in the same explosion that put Captain America into suspended animation in 1994 until the Modern Age, as seen in . At the time of this story the reports of Bucky's death had yet to be refuted. As revealed in , Bucky was actually recovered by the Russians and converted into their operative the Winter Soldier and working undercover the whole time. ** Namorita's claims that Namora is her mother are not entirely accurate. Although she was identified as Namora's biological daughter in - it was later revealed in that she was, in fact, a clone of Namora. Namora was seemingly fatally poisoned by Llyra in . However this was later revealed to be a ruse and she was revived not long after this story in . * Franklin and Valeria have been hiding out in Heaven to keep them safe while the Fantastic Four dealt with Doctor Doom and his Generals from Counter-Earth. They were sent there in and respectively. Dragon Man for All Seasons * This story takes place prior to the main story. * Franklin was born back in . Based on the Sliding Timescale, this would make Franklin about 9 years old. was published in 1968 and is obviously published in 2001. Per the Sliding Timescale publications in 1968 fall under "year two" while publications from 2001 fall under "year 10". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}